Treads of high performance tires are expected to have outstanding traction and handling properties. Generally, tire treads are compounded with high filler loading and resins to achieve these desired properties.
For passenger tires, miscible resins are typically used in tread compound formulations in order to increase traction characteristics. Although these resins increase overall traction, tread compounds formulated with these miscible resins tend to suffer from reduced traction and handling at high speeds or at high internal tire generated temperatures during hard driving.
Race car tires have solved the problems observed in passenger tires at high speeds and temperatures by adding high softening point immiscible resins and resin blends to tread compounds. For instance, it has been observed that using resin packages with high G′ (storage modulus) values at high temperatures along with high tangent delta (ratio of loss modulus to storage modulus) values improve tire performance at high speeds and temperatures. However, since adding immiscible resins reduces the life of the tire tread, using immiscible resins for high performance passenger tires is not a viable option because of the increased stability and lifetime requirements of passenger tires versus those of race car tires.
Patent Application No. PCT/US2014/050475 discloses DCPD-based functionalized resins prepared via metathesis chemistry. There still remains a need for a resin that demonstrates improved durability along with improved traction and handling.